In conventional practice, there have been air conditioning apparatuses having a refrigerant circuit in which two expansion valves are connected in series, as shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-39642. In this air conditioning apparatus, an outdoor expansion valve is disposed in an outdoor unit, an indoor expansion valve is disposed in an indoor unit, and these valves are connected, thereby forming a refrigerant circuit in which two expansion valves are connected in series.